Liquid rubber compositions are commonly used as adhesives, sealants, and/or sound dampening materials in the automotive industry. Such compositions are referred to as “liquid rubber compositions” because they contain one or more polymers which are liquid at room temperature (25° C.) but which are capable of being cured by crosslinking reactions to provide solid elastomeric compositions. Depending on the intended purpose of the liquid rubber composition, various types of liquid rubber compositions may be used. The crosslinking agent for these compositions is generally sulfur or a sulfur compound. In body and paint shops, these liquid rubber compositions are typically cured at a temperatures ranging from 145° C. to 190° C. However, methods of curing liquid rubber compositions at temperatures of 145° C. to 190° C. result in adverse environmental impacts.
Accordingly, improved liquid rubber compositions that result in reduced adverse environmental impacts are greatly desired.